User blog:JPhil2.0/Battle Page reboot 1.1
Over the past six hours I've been working on a very special project (User:JPhil2.0/Testpage). It has come to my attention that the Battle pages need retouching. The various issues that I encountered while "playing around with the coding" are overcome by this design. I believe this new design reflects the Wiki positively, the colors, the ingenuity, and the great spirit we show for ERB. I hope this design leads the way for further designs (some which I've already been working on). I have fixed the layout issue, added great tabs and battle box, and reduced the ammount of space Battle pages take up by roughly 45%, (amongst other things). I hope with your support these concepts become active, and without further adieu, I give you User:JPhil2.0's: Battle page reboot 1.1: (the example here is ERB #1) |-| Video= center|600px |-| Behind the Scenes= This is the only ERB that does not have a BTS, if it did it would go here. |-| Battle= Epic Rap Battles of History #1 is the first installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features musician and former Beatle, John Lennon, battling against FOX News anchor, Bill O'Reilly. It was released on September 26, 2010. ---- Cast Nice Peter as John Lennon EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly ---- Lyrics John Lennon: Help! You're making my ears bleed. You need a muzzle. Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mom give you a cuddle? You're the type of guy who could die of a heart attack just in the shower. You need to chill out for a minute and smoke weed for an hour. Every time I watch your show, all you do is scream at me. And your face looks like a shit I took, high on LSD. I'm John Lennon. I'm a legend. I can see through all your tricks. I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick! Bill O' Reilly: You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine. Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine. Stop your presses, Lennon. You call me MR. Bill O'Reilly! When it comes to squashing Limeys, I come recommended highly! You're weak. Between you and me, there's no comparison. I'll beat you so bad, you'll weep gently like George Harrison. You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo. And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's! John Lennon: Well, you can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free. I'll take Maxwell's silver hammer and give you a lobotomy. I'm tired of how you scheme to stir the people up. Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up?! Bill O'Reilly: Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle. Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a Beatle. Don't tell me to shut the fuck up. That's how I survive. Now here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! ---- Trivia *This, Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler, and Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris were all made on a $50 budget. *The official video came out on September 26, but an earlier video of Nice Peter, entitled "Bill O'Reilly Flips Out on John Lennon", was released on September 22. It was the entire first rap battle, only censored, and it had a "creepy fireman" at the end. The video can be seen here. *This is the only battle not to have a behind the scenes, the only battle with two versions (censored and uncensored), and also the only battle without subtitles. *The screen showing both sides debating is a reference to political television. It also has other parts from the show, such as a logo that says NOT NEWS (FOX NEWS) and The O'Really Factor (The O'Reilly Factor). **At the bottom of the screen are news headlines. It said: California legalizes bill legalizing crime if it "looks cool enough" and Study shows that 65% of Americans would rather not participate in this study... maybe some other time. *Suggested by: Colemancab ---- Poll Who won? John Lennon Bill O'Reilly |-| Gallery= John Lennon vs. Bill O'Reilly.jpg|iTunes Cover Lennon.jpg|John Lennon's title card ERB 1 Bill O'Reilly.png|Bill O'Reilly's title card Pete as Lennon.png|Nice Peter as John Lennon EL as Bill.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly erb1suggestion.png|The commenter who gave the suggestion John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly Alt cover.jpg|John Lennon vs. Bill O'Reilly Alternative Cover |-| Rap Meanings= John Lennon: Help! You're making my ears bleed. You need a muzzle. ("Help!" was a song and a movie by the Beatles, which is the band John Lennon was in. Here, he's saying that Bill talks too much and with too loud a volume. To "make one's ears bleed" is to be loud and/or obnoxious enough to be offensive to that person. Lennon is so annoyed by his opponent that he'd prefer to have him silenced with a muzzle, as would be used on a loud dog, or one with a history of attacking unprovoked.) Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mom give you a cuddle? (In the early days of "The O'Reilly Factor", O'Reilly gained notoriety for yelling at guests whose views he did not agree with, making him out as if he had a chip on his shoulder. Lennon is saying that this is probably because O'Reilly and his mother were not very close. Lennon, a product of the 1960's, was a pacifist who believed that "love conquers all".) You're the type of guy who could die of a heart attack just in the shower. (As angry as O'Reilly can seem at times, that sort of anger can induce negative stress and cause the heart to beat erratically, setting the stage for heart attack. It also references the movie "V for Vendetta".) You need to chill out for a minute and smoke weed for an hour. (Lennon was known for using drugs and offers O'Reilly to take some to calm down.) Every time I watch your show, all you do is scream at me. (Most of the time in early episodes of "The O'Reilly Factor" was spent with O'Reilly screaming at guests, implying that he brought guests on just to yell at them. He implies that O'Reilly screams so much, even the audience can feel it.) And your face looks like a shit I took, high on LSD. (Lennon is saying that O'Reilly's face is so ugly that it looks like the waste Lennon would put out after getting high on acid. LSD causes the user to hallucinate, making even shit appear distorted.) I'm John Lennon. I'm a legend. I can see through all your tricks. (John Lennon is, in fact, a legend in the history of music.) I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick! (O'Reilly was apparently paid to support George Bush, since he is also a right-wing politician, as well as the news network that O'Reilly works at, FOX News.) Bill O'Reilly: You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine. (Long hair references John Lennon's hippy persona. "Yellow Submarine" was another song and an animated movie by the Beatles.) Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine. (Referring to his previous line, Bill is going to "sink" their submarine because he is right-winged, or Republican.) Stop your presses, Lennon. You call me MR. Bill O'Reilly! (Bill O'Reilly wants John Lennon to address him as MR. Bill O'Reilly, to show that he has higher authority.) When it comes to squashing limeys, I come recommended highly! (A limey is someone who is British like Lennon...and he is recommended to squash them.) You're weak, between you and me, there's no comparison. (Just an insult that Bill supposes he is stronger than him and they can't be compared.) I'll beat you so bad you'll weep gently like George Harrison. (George Harrison wrote "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", so Bill's saying John will weep like a guitar.) You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo. (While Paul McCartney and John Lennon are the two most prominent members of the group, McCartney is arguably more musically talented than Lennon. Of the four, Ringo was said to be a bad musician. Here, O'Reilly references the other members of the Beatles, as well as the reason that split them up.) And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's! (Yoko Ono was a Japanese friend of Lennon's (and later became his wife) who ultimately broke up the band. Bill is saying it is likely that she has male sexual organs. He also talks about Lennon's previous line, which told him to suck Bush's dick, while he insults Lennon back by saying his wife had a dick too.) John Lennon: Well you can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free. ("Can't buy me love" is a Beatles song, so he's saying he'll kick Bill's ass with no charge.) I'll take Maxwell's silver hammer and give you a lobotomy. ("Maxwell's Silver Hammer" is yet another Beatles song, and a lobotomy is an outdated surgical procedure for the brain given to patients who were mentally ill, usually with Schizophrenia. So, Lennon is saying that O'Reilly is mentally insane.) I'm tired of how you scheme to stir the people up. (Bill O'Reilly is sometimes accused of reporting wrongful thoughts rather than 'news'.) Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up?! (A lot of people want O'Reilly to shut up. He suggests a vacation could get him away and calm him down.) Bill O'Reilly: Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle. (Don Cheadle is literally very black, even for a normal African American person and Bill is taking this to mean that he has a blacker heart, as in more evil, than Don's face.) Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a Beatle! (His occupation makes him rich enough to spend $10,000 on shoes just to crush a bug, that bug being a beetle. A great pun on Lennon's band, the Beatles.) Don't tell me to shut the fuck up, that's how I survive! (Bill has a talk show and without it, he'd have nothing, so he wouldn't be able to survive in the world.) Now here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! (During his stint on the newsmagazine show "Inside Edition", Bill was frustrated to no end with a malfunctioning teleprompter. This enraged him, resulting in an explosive exchange with the production staff, from whence the above quote can be heard.) Category:Blog posts